<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing Donuts by ajb279</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246610">Dancing Donuts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajb279/pseuds/ajb279'>ajb279</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajb279/pseuds/ajb279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Emma owns a donut shop called the Dancing Donut. Killian Jones and his sister in law are regular customers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killian Jones sorted his mail as he walked through the door of the brownstone he shared with his brother Liam and Liam's wife Alana. Liam and Killian had moved to the large townhome five years ago.<br/>
He continued looking through the mail as Alana waddled her way into the foyer.<br/>
"Anything interesting today?"<br/>
Killian looked up at her with a smile. "Two for one coupon for Charlie's Java House."<br/>
She rolled her eyes, "As much money as your brother spent working up the nerve to ask me out we should have part ownership by now."
When they met Alana had been a barista at Charlie’s Java House. Liam went in three times a day and bought coffee for everyone he knew just so he could see her. Then one day he finally worked up the nerve and asked her out. She said yes and a year later they were married and now they were due to have their first baby in less than a month. Killian had offered countless times to move out but they insisted he stay. Now with 
Liam, a naval officer was currently stationed in Iraq. Due to be back the week before Alana's due date, they all agreed he should and would stay.<br/>
"She rubbed one hand over her protruding belly in a soothing manner. "I swear this baby is hyped up on coffee. He never stops moving."<br/>
"That's because my nephew is happy to be near me and not the oaf you married. " She grabbed his hand and placed it high on her belly.<br/>
"He likes your voice." Alana had this bubbly always happy and optimistic attitude about life. Her personality was such that she made friends everywhere she went and not just passing acquaintances but actual friends that she genuinely liked. Such as Maggie their once a week housekeeper. On Maggie’s first day Alana and she had become the best of pals.<br/>
"Can babies hear in there, Luv?" He asked then raised his eyebrows when he felt a pushing motion against his hand. His face lit up. "That's amazing."<br/>
Alana smiled back and dropped his hand. Killian flipped through the stack of mail. He held up a pink card with pictures of donuts in tap shoes. Alana took it and looked it over.<br/>
"Grand opening of The Dancing Donut. Today only one free donut to every customer." She looked up at Killian. "Let's go get donuts and coffee."<br/>
"It's four o'clock in the afternoon and you can't drink coffee."<br/>
"A. Donuts are not just breakfast food. They taste great no matter when you eat them, and B. I can't drink coffee but I can smell it."<br/>
Since it was just Alana and Killian and she was such a sweetheart he couldn't deny her anything.<br/>
"Sure why not."<br/>
The donut shop was a block over from their house. Alana insisted they walk that the baby needed exercise. He watched her as she moved uncomfortably two house lengths her long black hair was nearly the same color as his own. She had large cobalt colored eyes and petite in stature. What she lacked in height she made up in personality. Killian loved her so much he sometimes forgot the in-law part of their relationship thinking of her as a sister instead. 
She stopped at the second house and turned to him. "Go get your truck. I'll wait here. The baby doesn't want to walk." He chuckled as he walked back to his truck then picked her up.</p>
<p>The Dancing Donut was a small cafe that sported brightly painted dancing donuts on the window. Inside the walls were painted a pastel Aqua color. One wall held a bright pink shelf with pegs and various wooden painted donuts. The cases were silver and clear and filled with donuts of many kinds. There were tables set around the room mostly two-seaters. A small jukebox was playing a lot of 80’s classics compliments of Emma Swan. She loved the classics.<br/>
Emma shoved a stray strand of blonde hair up into a messy bun for the seventh time that hour. She gave up and let it hang loose after all she was done baking for the day. She didn’t know why she ever decided to open a donut shop but it seemed like a good idea.<br/>
One thing was for sure as she narrowed her green eyes to assess how many trays of donuts they were going to need of each kind for the near future, being trapped in the shop all day with the smell of donuts and coffee, she ate them a lot less. She glanced back at her irreplaceable assistant donut chef and co-owner, Grace.<br/>
“We are good through the rest of the day. Go ahead and clean up and take off, we close in two hours and you can go home to your sexy husband and put your feet up. “<br/>
Grace turned to Emma, her slight baby bump sticking out under her apron. “We timed the opening of this place just right because had we not waited, I would spend more time in your hideous bathroom than the kitchen.”<br/>
“The bathroom is not hideous, it’s unique. And charming. It adds to the overall aesthetic theme.”<br/>
“It’s hideous. All those donuts staring at you.” Grace shuddered .dramatically<br/>
“Neal and I got it at a flea market a million years ago. I never wanted to use it, it was so ugly. When I bought this place and decided to open a donut shop I knew it was perfect. Where else would a bunch of donutthemed bathroom decorations fit in? I mean, when I discovered this place had a shower and was not just a half bath, I dug out Neal’s things, and voila! Besides, it is kinda kismet, since Neal's legacy bought this place. He would have loved it.”<br/>
“I know, I still can’t believe he left you in his will and I understand Henry but you and he were not even together when he died.”<br/>
“It’s not like he had any other family just us, and we were still friends, I will always love and cherish the memories I have of him and I wouldn’t have Henry if not for him.”<br/>
“Very true.” Grace pulled off her apron and sat down in one of the chairs on the custom side of the store. At four months pregnant she was just beginning to show but that didn’t stop her back and feet from aching.<br/>
They both glanced up when the bells above the door chimed and a young couple walked in. The woman was extremely pregnant, Grace groaned in her head she hoped she didn’t look that uncomfortable when she was nine months pregnant. The woman walked straight to the counter and looked at Emma with desperation.<br/>
“Please. I need your help”<br/>
Emma rushed around the counter and took the woman’s elbow. Was she hurt? Was she abused? Was the man she was with her abuser? She glanced up at the man with a glare he held up both arms in a surrendering position.<br/>
“I can help you. Whatever you need.”<br/>
“I need to use your bathroom, I know the sign says no public bathroom but please I need your help.”<br/>
Emma chuckled of course. That was a kind of desperation she understood very well.<br/>
“Right through there and to the left.” She pointed in the direction.<br/>
The man looked out of place with his black leather jacket and tight black jeans. He was gorgeous and his wife was beautiful, that was going to be a hell of a good looking baby. Emma decided. A happy squeal from the bathroom had them all looking up in concern.<br/>
“I love your bathroom decor! It’s perfect for a donut shop.” She came out wiping her hands dry on a paper towel. “I have never peed on a donut toilet seat before.”<br/>
Emma glanced smugly at Grace who rolled her eyes. The lady sat down across from Grace and waved her fingers at the man they assumed was her husband. He shot forward.<br/>
“Donuts.”<br/>
“Right.” He moved to the counter and read off some of the names and flavors of donuts.”...and Maple bacon chocolate.” He made a face.<br/>
“Chocolate and bacon on a donut? Oh my God, that’s the one. I want three.”<br/>
“Three?”<br/>
“Make it four. One for me, one for the baby, and two for when I wake up at 3 am to pee and remember peeing on the donut seat here, then remembering the donuts and craving them like a dying man craves redemption. The baby will want donuts.”<br/>
Emma laughed out loud at the woman she liked the way she thinks, “I’ll give you six for the price of four since you both get one free.”<br/>
Killian gave her a flirty smile, “What if I don’t want bacon? Why don’t you tell me about your other options.” he smiled flirtatiously. "I'm Killian Jones. You have a great place." When she didn't even crack a smile he felt his own self-confidence fail. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Perhaps just plain chocolate for me." He pointed a finger at the plain chocolate one. His silver wedding ring glinted in the light that poured through the window.<br/>
She was appalled, how dare he flirt with her right in front of his pregnant wife. She pretended to ignore him.<br/>
He frowned inwardly; he wasn’t sure why blew him off so easily. “Can I get a large coffee with that?”<br/>
“Two.” Alana corrected.<br/>
“Two? You can’t drink coffee.”<br/>
“No, but I can smell it.”<br/>
Grace was the one to laugh out loud, she held up her hand for a high five, “Amen sister.”<br/>
Alana high fived her. “When are you due?”<br/>
“Not for about five months. You?”<br/>
“In about three weeks. I’m hoping my husband makes it home before then. He’s in the military stationed in Iraq. He and his brother,” She nodded toward Killian, “Moved to America as children then joined the navy as soon as they were old enough. Killian left the Navy but Liam stayed in, he tried to get out of the mission as it was too close to my time but they sent him anyway. So I take advantage of Killian’s kindness and sometimes I use my pregnancy to sway him to give me my way. I know it’s horrible and I’ll probably regret it after the baby is born but right now all I have to do is mention to Killian that his nephew wants something. It’s great!”<br/>
“I do that to my husband August. I have no regrets.”<br/>
Alana smiled, obviously pleased to find someone who thinks as she does. "Isn’t pregnancy great?”<br/>
“I’m Grace Booth. That’s Emma Swan, we own the place and besides Emma’s seventeen-year-old son Henry, are the only employees too. It’s exhausting.”<br/>
Alana laughed. “I’d offer to help but I’m afraid I would spend my entire day sitting on my ass eating the profits.”<br/>
“I’m so afraid that’s going to be me in a few months.”<br/>
“Probably. But if Emma is a mother, I’m sure she will understand and I know I will be here almost every day till I have the baby, and after that I’m going to have a bouncing baby boy to bring in and show off to my new friends.” Killian set her donuts and coffee on the table next to her, She picked up the coffee and pulled the lid off, and inhaled. “Ahh, thanks, I needed that. Killian bought me one of those fancy candles that smell like coffee. Not nearly the same as the real thing. I make a pot of my coffee every day and the only one who drinks it is the housekeeper, Maggie.”<br/>
“But you have earned her unconditional love for doing so.” Killian put in. He glanced over his shoulder hoping the blonde was going to come to sit down with them since the shop was empty. She shot him another glare from behind the counter. Blonde hair, green eyes with an edge sharper than a sword. He couldn’t help wanting to get to know her better.<br/>
Alana took a bite of her donut and moaned. “Oh God, these are better than an orgasm.” She exclaimed loudly.<br/>
Emma laughed while wiping off the counter.”The highest compliment I have ever received.”<br/>
Alana laughed, “Oh I am about to become your best customer.”<br/>
Grace slapped her hand on the table, “And our favorite.”<br/>

The bells above the door rang and a boy walked through the door with a brown-haired girl. “Hey, mom. Hey, Aunt Grace.”<br/>
“Hi, Henry. Hi, Violet.”<br/>
“Hello, Mrs. Booth.”<br/>
“Violet, I love my husband and would never want to not be his wife but I am not nor will I ever be Mrs. Booth. I am Grace or Aunt Grace or Hey You. If I had a mother in law she would be Mrs. Booth. Now I love you both like my own little crotch fruit but if you call me Mrs. Booth again, I’ll be forced to take you out.”<br/>
“Yes, Ma'am.”<br/>
“If you value your girlfriend’s life, Henry. You will take her into the office. I am pregnant and hormonal and she is making me want to cry and rage at the same time.”<br/>
Killian placed the lid on the box of donuts over Alana’s objections. “Come, Luv. I think we have to go now.”<br/>
Alana pouted and He rolled his eyes.”I need to go home and rest, and Maggie is probably ready to strangle us for leaving on a snack run so close to dinner.”<br/>
“Oooh. Maggie, we should get Maggie some donuts and a big cup of coffee. She will be less mad at us then.”<br/>
“You do have a point. What type of donut would Maggie like?”<br/>
Alana hefted herself out of the chair and walked over to the case, “Let’s get her a half dozen variety.”<br/>
“Sounds like a plan. He looked up at Emma and smiled, “Half dozen variety, and a large coffee to go.” Alana had wandered back over to chat with Grace, he smiled at her energy, eight months pregnant and still busy as a bee, nothing slowed her down. Turning back to the blonde who was filling his order.<br/>
“How was your grand opening?” He asked nicely...<br/>
“It’s been fine, very busy,” Emma answered curtly.<br/>
“I bet. The closest thing we have to a decent donut around here are the frispy frames at Gas-Mart. On Hiatt Ave.”<br/>
She looked up, “Frispy Fremes?”<br/>
“Fake Krispy Kremes.” He explained. Her lips twitched as she tried to hide the humor she felt at his nicknames.<br/>
“I saw that smile, I’m winning you over. I can tell.”<br/>
“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” She responded dryly. Damit he was cute. She could understand his flirtation if his wife was a total bitch not that she would ever purpos3fully break up a marriage, but his wife was a total sweetheart.  Men lkkenthat were scum in her opinion. <br/>
“Now that you mention it, visions of you dancing in my head like a sugar plum will soothe me to sleep.”<br/>
She shoved the box of donuts against his chest then moved to the coffee pot. She filled a mug and handed it to him roughly, telling herself it would be justified in the end when the hot liquid spilled over the uncapped cup. She slapped the lid on the counter and walked away.<br/>
“I haven’t paid yet.” He reminded her. His British accent was annoying her. She twisted with her hands on her hips and glared him down.<br/>
Emma said nothing, just set her jaw tight and stared at him. He met her stare with a tick in her clenched cheek. He slapped his money on the counter and walked to the front ofnthe building.
 Alana and Grace watched the interaction with wide-eyed entertainment.<br/>
Alana broke the tension and spoke to the room in general. “I feel like this is the old west and they're going to draw guns and have an old-fashioned shoot out any second.”<br/>
“Save the pregnant women. Take the children instead,” Grace called out from her seat.<br/>
Killian strode out the door and climbed into his truck, then honked the horn. Alana rolled her eyes. “I love him as if he were my very own brother but he is as stubborn as a two assed mule.”<br/>
Grace looked at the petite woman and grinned. “I’ve never heard that phrase before but it kind of fits. See you tomorrow?”<br/>
“Naturally. I’ll leave my pet jackass at home this time.”<br/>
Grace held the door for the smaller women to walk out and waved at Killian who was standing next to Alana’s door waiting to help her in. She turned back to her business partner.<br/>
“What the fucking hell is wrong with you Emma?”<br/>
“He was flirting with me the entire time he was here.”<br/>
“Yeah so?”<br/>
“He had his very pregnant wi-”<br/>
Grace interrupted, “Sister in law.”<br/>
“But he had a wedding ring on.”<br/>
“Oh. Well, then, he’s someone else's lousy husband but a great brother in law.” Grace sympathized. “Maybe he’s divorced? Widower? Maybe he just likes jewelry? Maybe he’s a retired jewel thief and that ring is from his last conquest.”<br/>
“Maybe you’ve had too much sugar today?”<br/>
“I haven't had a drop I swear.” She made a cross over her heart with her finger.<br/>
“Okay, maybe you need some sugar. Have a donut.” Emma shoved a donut in Grace's mouth and walked into the office to see Henry and violet head bent over homework sharing a pair of earbuds. She tapped on the table. 
“August will be here for Grace in a few minutes. I’m going back to the kitchen to do prep for tomorrow. I need you to say goodbye to Violet and watch the front. Make sure the coolers are filled and the coffee machine is clean. Wipe down the tables and chairs. ”<br/>
“Got it, but can Violet stay? We’re working on Spanish vocab.”<br/>
“As long as you do your work while you whistle I don’t care.”<br/>
“Uh, mom, that whistle while you work.”<br/>
“I know. I was trying to be funny.”<br/>
“Oh, well you failed but I still love you. “<br/>
“Aww, thanks, kid. Now get to work.”<br/>
Emma pulled her own earbuds out of her pocket and turned the volume of her music up loud and tried to block out the British adulterer that her blood was boiling in multiple ways.</p>
<p>Alana waited till after Maggie left and Killian was sprawled out on the couch with a book. She sat down in the chair next to the couch and sighed loudly. He didn’t look up from his book. She sighed louder. He continued reading. She picked up a pillow from behind her back and tossed it, knocking the book out of his hand.<br/>
“Hey!”<br/>
“Hey is for horses. I want to talk to you.”<br/>
“Then why didn’t you talk?”<br/>
“You didn’t acknowledge I was in the room.”<br/>
“Lana, Luv, I always know when you're in the room.”<br/>
“Okay, smooth talker. What was with you today? You’re not usually so mean.”<br/>
“I wasn't mean. I just don’t grow roses with every step you like to do.”<br/>
“You make me sound like a Disney princess! I just prefer to be nice.”<br/>
“Well, maybe I’m not a nice man.”<br/>
She glared at him and then put one hand behind her back and let out a soft groan and added a tiny whimper behind it. Killian was off the couch and over to her side in a heartbeat.<br/>
“Are you okay? Is it the baby? It’s too early for him right?”<br/>
“Yes, no, and yes. I’m fine. Baby’s fine and you are a nice man.”<br/>
“That was a dirty trick.” She just smiled. “I kinda liked the blonde. But she completely blew me off and treated me like scum.”<br/>
“I saw she was on edge over you, maybe she doesn’t like men.”<br/>
“You think she’s a lesbian? She has a kid.”<br/>
“Doesn't mean anything. I know lots of women that are bisexual, they like men and women, and sometimes they have a preference. Or maybe she has a boyfriend or a girlfriend.”<br/>
He grinned, "A girlfriend, that’s hot. No matter which sex she prefers if there is a partner, I won’t interfere.”<br/>
“I mean she might be just gay because you’re so wonderful no one could ever resist you.” Alana dripped sarcasm over every word. Killian just grinned at her.<br/>
“I prefer devilishly handsome.”<br/>
“I could text Grace.”<br/>
“Who is Grace?”<br/>
“The other owner, the pregnant one.”<br/>
“She’s pregnant?” He pulled up a picture of the other women in his head, Curly red wild hair, bright blue eyes, and a slight bump, hiding under her apron. He hadn’t even noticed. “Huh. I never noticed.”<br/>
“Obviously. She isn’t very far along.”<br/>
“What? Does pregnancy come with bat sonar? You can sense and seek out other pregnant women?”<br/>
“I suppose it does. I don’t know, I have never been pregnant before.”<br/>
Killian stood up and kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Alana. I’m glad you are my sister - In-law, but, I can handle my own love life thank-you.”<br/>
“I am going to go upstairs and sleep for a few hours till your brother calls or the baby wakes me up to pee. Whichever comes first.”<br/>
“Goodnight, give Liam my love and tell him to keep safe.”<br/>
“I will.”</p>
<p>A few blocks over Emma tossed and turned in her bed. Visions of a tall dark handsome man wouldn't stop dancing in her head. She rolled over and scrunched a pillow under her head. It didn't keep Killian Jones from strutting through her dreams. She decided to count sheep in an attempt to sleep but soon the sheep started to look an awful lot like Killian Jones. It made her mad. She thought about the way he had flirted with her. It made her mad because she liked the way he flirted she liked his stupid accent and his blue eyes and his pointy ears and slightly flushed cheeks. She realized that she was thinking about him and covered her face with the pillow and screamed. Then she rolled that pillow back under her head and tried again.  She thought of those sheep again. They jumped over the fence one by one and the last one turned to look at her and in a British accent, he said: "Sweet Dreams, Luv. "<br/>
She growled and tossed the scrunched pillow across the room.</p>
<p>The timer on the oven dinged and Grace swapped freshly baked donuts with a metal tray full of raw donuts. She turned to look at Emma who was bathing the round in chocolate icing. She had barely looked up from her work. Since it was Saturday they had come to the shop early Saturday was one of their busiest days. They left Grace’s husband August in charge of the front of the store.<br/>
August stepped into the kitchen and picked up an iced donut and took a bite. Emma didn't even lookup.<br/>
"That's coming out of your pay."<br/>
"You don't pay me."<br/>
"You're right. So you owe me three dollars."<br/>
August looked at the remainder of his treat and frowned. "These are three dollars each?"<br/>
"They're gourmet."<br/>
"That's just a fancy way of saying expensive."<br/>
"It is what it is," Emma said curtly.<br/>
August raised his eyebrows at Grace. She sighed. August looked at Emma. "Did you have a bad night?"<br/>
"I didn't sleep well. Kept thinking of the married idiot that was flirting with me yesterday."<br/>
"Ooh come on tell papa all about it."<br/>
Emma laughed in spite of herself. She threw a wad of dough at him.<br/>
"Go away. Don't you have a book to write?"<br/>
"Actually, I finished it last night and sent it off to my editor."<br/>
Both women exclaimed excitedly. "What?"<br/>
"What's it about?" Emma asked.<br/>
"I'll tell you if you tell me about the married guy."<br/>
"That's not fair."<br/>
"Tit for tat"<br/>
"That's a stupid saying."<br/>
August shrugged and Emma glared at him and sighed. "His name is Killian. He came in with this wonderfully delightful and very pregnant woman yesterday and I thought they were married and he kept flirting with me. He wears a wedding ring. The woman told Grace she was his sister in law."<br/>
"Killian? Jones? Killian Jones?"<br/>
"Yeah. I think so."<br/>
"I can't believe you don't know this story." Both women shook their heads.<br/>
"It was in all the papers, I think it was even on 20/20. Probably make a Netflix film about it someday. Killian Jones’s girlfriend-fiance was murdered in a home invasion by her ex-husband. Gold was interviewed all over the place. Very adamant about blaming Jones for it he said that Killian Jones had stolen his wife away from him. “<br/>
Grace linked her arm through August’s arm. “But most importantly is he currently married?”<br/>
“Not as far as I know.”<br/>
“That’s great. Ain’t that great Emma?” Grace asked.<br/>
“Terrific.” Emma deadpanned.<br/>
Grace smiled when she saw the truck pull up out front and the man in question behind the steering wheel.<br/>
“Honey, I really need your help upstairs in the storage room. We’re completely out of sprinkles. I think we need two maybe three boxes brought down. I need you and Henry’s help right away.”<br/>
She nodded her head toward Emma who had her back to them whipping a new batch of pink icing, then toward the truck parked in the parking lot outside the shop. August grabbed Henry by the shoulder.<br/>
“We need to bring heavy boxes downstairs.” Henry shrugged and followed August upstairs.<br/>
“I am just going to go make sure they bring the right boxes down,” Grace told Emma. “You might want to watch for customers.”<br/>
Emma turned to Grace and narrowed her eyes as the redhead dashed quickly up the stairs. She brushed the excess flour off her hands and walked to the hand sink to wash her hands. She heard the bells over the door chime and didn't have to see to know it, Killian Jones,<br/>
“Damnit Grace,” She cursed under her breath. The woman was about as subtle as a brick through a window. She looked her eyes toward the upstairs where she could hear feet moving around vowing revenge as soon as could be arranged.</p>
<p>Killian Jones walked to the counter and said an inward prayer that the lady wouldn't hassle him today. It was only seven in the morning and it had already been a long day.<br/>
“Hi. I need three of the maple and bacon, three bacon, and two of the powder sugared cream-filled long johns and two- no - three large coffees.” He sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Can you just pour the coffee into my mouth?”<br/>
She decided to be friendly after hearing about his wife and knowing he probably wasn’t married.<br/>
“Bad night’s sleep?”<br/>
“I don’t think I slept at all. We had a rough night and it’s only going to be worse.”<br/>
She reached out and touched his hand. “Not Alana?”<br/>
“Oh. Not exactly. My brother Liam has been on assignment in Iraq, he calls Alana every night and she didn’t hear from him last night. Alana is freaking out and I gotta tell you I’m not doing so well, either. Liam and Alana are all the family I have left. Alana’s family is all spread out around the country. I finally convinced her to go to sleep for a while. I need coffee and I can’t bloody work the blasted machine Alana has. I figured a huge variety of donuts would entice her to eat.”<br/>
“I’m so sorry. The order is on the house. If there is anything we can do to help. We’ve become very fond of Alana over the last few days.” Emma spoke as she filled his order. “Please leave us your address, I’ll arrange to have lunch sent to you. It’s not much but we’d like to help. I know Grace would feel the same way.”<br/>
Killian jotted his address and phone number on a napkin and handed it to her, “We appreciate it. I know Alana is pretty fond of your friend.”<br/>
Emma gave him a sincere smile and he smiled back. He held up the coffee and said thanks as he grabbed the box of donuts and left.<br/>
Grace followed by August and Henry came back into the room as Killian was leaving. August looked around, “No blood. The building’s still intact. Was this a successful meeting?”<br/>
Emma looked up. “Alana’s husband is overseas in Iraq and he calls her every night but he didn’t call last night and they haven’t heard from him. Jones just came in and bought like two hundred donuts because she’s so upset she won’t eat.”<br/>
“Oh my God, poor Alana.”<br/>
“Poor Jones. Liam is all the family he has, I remember from the articles that his mother died when he was little and his father deserted him and Liam in the States as kids.”<br/>
“I told him we’d have dinner sent over. I know we didn’t plan to start serving lunch for a few more weeks but I figure we can make an exception for them.”<br/>
“Agreed.”<br/>
“Henry, you keep watch over the front while Grace and I fix sandwiches. August I need you to run to the market and get some things, I’ll make a list.” They all bustled into action.</p>
<p>When Emma pulled up in front of the Jones residence, she took in a deep breath. Then gathered the box from the passenger seat of her bug. She balanced the box as she walked up the steps to the brownstone. And with her pinky she pushed the door bell. A short woman with brown hair and blue eyes answered the door. She looked Emma up and down then at the box in her hands. “May I help you?”<br/>
“I’m Emma. I own the Dancing Donut. I brought food for Mr. Jones and Alana.”<br/>
“Oh. Right, this way. Killian and Alana are in the study. Liam’s commander called.”<br/>
“Is he okay?”<br/>
“I don’t know anything yet. I wanted to give them privacy.” Maggie said as she led the way to the dining room.<br/>
Emma set the box down and began unloading boxed lunches. Maggie’s eyes widened. “Were you feeding the entire neighborhood?”<br/>
Emma smiled sheepishly, "I overcooked. I always do."<br/>
"It will get eaten. Don't worry about that. "<br/>
Killian came into the dining room and stopped short when he saw Emma. He rubbed the back of his neck.<br/>
Maggie looked at him. "Liam?"<br/>
"As far as anyone knows, it's just lost communication. No signs of distress. The ship's still there, but it's been almost 24 hours without communication. The Admiral is sending a flight crew to find out what's going on. He'll let us know."<br/>
“That’s good news then isn’t it?”<br/>
“I hope so.” He rubbed his hand over his face and looked at Maggie.”Alana is sleeping. I’ll be here all day and I will call you as soon as we hear anything. Thanks for being here Maggie.”<br/>
“Of course. I will see you tomorrow.” She subtly nodded her head toward Emma and wiggled her eyebrows at Killian. He grinned as she shook her head.<br/>
He turned back to Emma and looked at all the food on the table. “I guess we won't have to cook for the rest of the month. I didn’t think you cared.” He took a slight step toward her.<br/>
Emma rolled her eyes and purposefully held her ground, “I was just concerned.”<br/>
He swaggered closer to her. “You were concerned for me?” His grin was practically eating up his face.<br/>
Emma watched him carefully. “I was concerned about Alana.”<br/>
“Oh really?”<br/>
‘Yes, I like Alana?” his face was a breath away from hers now. His grin was everything she knew she should walk away from.<br/>
“Sorry, Alana is taken. My brother will be very upset to hear you’re making a move on her. Me however he wouldn’t complain at all about.”<br/>
Emma decided it was time to fight fire with fire and scoffed at him. “You couldn’t handle it.”<br/>
He raised one eyebrow and moved impossibly closer, “Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it.”<br/>
She was not one to back away from a challenge. She grabbed his shirt with both fists and pulled his cocky grin to her mouth and kissed him. Before she could even process how wonderful that kiss was he opened his mouth and his tongue requested - no demanded entrance and her body betrayed her by opening right up and letting him in. Her body showed further betrayal when her hands snaked up his back and tangled in his silky black hair. His own hands had roamed all over her back and pulled her closer as he changed the angle of the kiss. On a moan, she pulled away and gasped. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she spoke.<br/>
“I have to get back to the store.” She turned and picked up the box. He covered her hands with his own and looked at her.<br/>
“Emma.”<br/>
“Killian, really it was just a kiss, it didn’t mean anything.”<br/>
“Emma. It meant a hell of a lot.”<br/>
“Not to me.” she picked her box up again and walked away from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2:</p>
<p>Killian opened the door to Alana and Liam’s bedroom. He walked over to the bed where she laid and noticed she was asleep. It was pretty early. He would still be asleep<br/>He closed the bedroom door and went downstairs to find Maggie just arriving. An hour earlier than her usual time. He wasn’t surprised she was here to check on her little lamb. <br/>“Good morning Killian.”<br/>“Good morning Maggie.”<br/>“Any word yet?” She asked worriedly. He shook his head no. She rubbed his shoulder as she moved past him to hang her jacket and purse in the closet by the kitchen door.<br/>“Alana is still sleeping. I’m going to run an errand.”<br/>Maggie raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed, then ducked his head and smiled. <br/>“I’ll be back. Keep an ear out for her and let me know if Liam calls.”<br/>“Of course. Say hi to your blonde-haired friend for me.”<br/>He shook his head and closed the front door behind him. He got in his truck and soon found himself parking at the Dancing Donut. There was only one other car in the parking lot. A yellow Volkswagen beetle.<br/>He sat in the truck for a few minutes and contemplated on whether or not he wanted to go to the door. He finally just did it. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. <br/>Emma heard the knock, she stepped to the sink and washed her doughy hands-off, assuming it was grace and she had forgotten her key. She still had the shades down so she pulled one back a little and peeked out then groaned. She wondered if she could pretend she wasn't there. He knocked again. She groaned again.<br/>“Emma, I know you’re there I can hear you.”<br/>“Urg.” She turned the lock and opened the door. Killian stood there with a coy smile. She wanted to punch him right in that mouth. Worse she wanted to kiss him again. That irritated her even more.<br/>“What are you doing here Jones?”<br/>“I just want to talk.”<br/>She moved aside and let him in. He followed her to the kitchen. She gestured to a barstool at the end of the counter she was working at. He sat down and she began kneading dough.”So what do you need to talk about at -” She nodded her head to the Homer Simpson clock hanging on the wall. Homer had a donut in one hand and a Duff beer in the other. “Four-forty-five in the morning.”<br/>“Nice clock.” She glared at him and he held up both hands. “I mean it. I like Homer. He's a national treasure.” <br/>She softened her glare, “Henry bought it for me. For the shop, he said you can’t have donuts without Homer.”<br/>“Aye, Homer is pretty cool.”<br/>“Uh-huh. So why are you up this early?”<br/>“It’s not early if you haven’t slept. I took a chance and saw the lights on and the car in the lot.”<br/>She took a long look at him. Noted the disheveled hair and his eyes looked weary. She instantly felt bad for him. “I live above the store. My car is always here.” She sighed. ”I start baking at four. So that way, when Grace gets here at five, I have most of the baking done. I get some frosted, then move on to frying. Henry comes down at six and fills the displays and then goes to school. It works for us. ” She took a better look at him, the poor guy looked like he was ready to drop. “I have coffee made. Would you like some?”<br/>“That would be lovely, Swan. Thank you.”<br/>She brushed her hands on her apron and grabbed two ceramic mugs one had Peter Pan’s Captain Hook painted on the side. The other was a polka dot with a layered banner painted on that read chin up titis out. He chuckled at the mugs. She shrugged. <br/>“August and Grace’s contribution to the store.” She handed him Homer then took a sip out of her mug Then gave him a donut on a napkin. <br/>He picked it up and noted it was identical to Homer’s iconic pink donut “Mmm donuts.” he mimicked Homer and made her grin.<br/>Emma took a sip of her coffee before placing it on the shelf behind her and going back to her donuts. She cut the shapes out and placed them on pans and he watched her fascinated, it was such a smooth process for her. She filled a pan, placed it in the oven, removed a pan from the oven, and set it on a rack to cool then went back to cutting more donuts. She glanced over at him and asked.”Have you heard anything more about Liam?”<br/>He set his coffee down, “No. Admiral Watson said he would let us know as soon as he heard anything.”<br/>“How’s Alana?”<br/>“Not good. She was up most of the night. Finally crashed about one am. I couldn’t sleep and wanted to stay awake in case he called.” He rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn’t believe the turn of events. Liam was supposed to be back in a week. Now he was MIA as far as they knew. Alana was due to have the baby in three weeks and the doctor told her first babies can come early or go late and are rarely on time. <br/>Emma walked over to him, and despite her best intentions she put her hands on his shoulders and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, and then just enveloped him into a hug. He froze for a moment but wrapped his arms around her waist and held on. She pulled back and looked into his blue eyes, it was like getting lost at sea in those blue pools. She found herself sinking into the kiss and tightening her grip on him before she realized what was happening. The sound of the front door opening had her jerking back and rushing back to her oven to swap trays of donuts. He watched her every move. But didn’t say a word.<br/>“Hey, do you know there is a big sexy black truck in the parking lot?” Grace hollered from the front. Her voice got closer as she made her way to the kitchen. I don't know whose it is but if the owner is as sexy as the black truck….” She broke off when she noticed Killian sitting in the corner. He held up a hand.<br/>“Sexy owner of the sexy truck. I don’t think we’ve actually met. I’m Killian.” <br/>“Grace. Nice to see you here.” She turned her back to him to go to her place at the table and on the way she mouthed to Emma.<br/>“Way to go!”<br/>Emma rolled her eyes.<br/>Emma cleaned off her workspace and began to frost donuts. Grace put her apron on and began sprinkling toppings on donuts then frosting the ones Emma had set aside. Killian realized they had a sort of chain gang going on. He sat back on his stool and watched them moving in silence they had such a steady pace they both probably forgot he was there. He watched Emma. Her hair was bound on top of her head in a bun held in place by a hairnet. She moved with a nimble motion cutting donuts, she had moved on from baking to frying. Between their kiss and Grace showing up she had turned checked the fryer temperature to be sure it was ready. She slid a handful of donuts onto a rack and then slid the entire rack into the oil. Using two long chopstick-looking devices she checked and flipped all the donuts one by one then pulled the rack out of the oil, shook it to remove excess oil, and placed the rack on a table next to the fryer to dry and cool. A few minutes passed and Grace loaded her tray of frosted donuts onto the rack and picked up the ones that had come out of the fryer placing the handles on a rack that was filled with raw donuts waiting to be fried. Killian set his mug down and leaned back against the wall.<br/>A few minutes after six Henry came down the stairs and set his backpack on the bottom stair. He walked to the rack of completed donuts. And stopped. He looked at his mom.<br/>“Uh, Mom. There’s a guy sleeping in the corner.”<br/>She didn’t even lookup. ‘I know. He’s fine. For now.”<br/>"But why is he sleeping here?"<br/>Emma looked at her son, "He's not homeless. " she said laughing at his expression. "He's just having a rough few days"<br/>Henry looked at grace who just shrugged. "Whatever." He said then gave the sleeping guy a look and made a wide berth around him.</p>
<p>Killian woke up abruptly and looked around. The first thing he noticed was the cramp in his neck and back. The second thing he noticed was Emma sitting on a barstool next to him. She smiled.<br/>“Good morning, Sunshine.”<br/>He stretched and she stood and refilled his coffee cup and pushed a sandwich in front of him.<br/>“Eat.” She said.<br/>He picked up the sandwich and took a bite. “What time is it? I need to call Alana.”<br/>“It’s only eight and Alana already called.”<br/>“Liam?” <br/>“No. She just was worried about where you are. I answered and told her you fell asleep here. She said to tell you to bring donuts.” <br/>He chuckled, “Of course she did.”<br/>Emma smiled back at him. “I boxed some up for you.”<br/>He nodded in thanks and picked up his phone to text Alana. He opened the app and read the last message. Then turned his phone around to Emma with a raised eyebrow and a smile. She grinned and shrugged at the picture of him leaning back against the wall, eyes closed and his mouth open.<br/>“Nice, Luv.”<br/>She stood at the same time he stretched his legs and she tripped. He reached out and caught her. Their faces inches apart. Her breath stuck in her throat.<br/>“If you wanted to get close to me, Luv, all you had to do was ask.” He said <br/>“You flatter yourself.”<br/>“Somebody has to.”<br/>She shook her head and failed to hide her smirk.<br/>Grace stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the shop and stared. “Oh, you're smooth,” she said in awe.<br/>Emma laughed out loud and detangled herself.  “He could give August some lessons.”<br/>Grace shook her head vehemently, “No, you stay away from my husband. His head is big enough as it is. “<br/>Killian stood and walked over to Emma. “I need to get home to Alana.”<br/>“Don’t forget your donuts.” Emam handed him the box. He took the box keeping his eyes on hers then turned and walked through the door with a nod and a grin to Grace.<br/>Emma watched him go and then she tore off her apron and tossed it aside and ran after him. She got outside just as he was getting in his truck.<br/>“Killian!” she called as he opened his truck door. He twisted around to watch her run up to him.<br/>“What is it, Luv?” he asked with concern.<br/>“Have dinner with me.”<br/>“Come again?”<br/>“Have dinner with me.”<br/>“Are you asking me out?”<br/>“Yes, I think so.”<br/>“In that case, I’d love to. “<br/>“Okay. I’ll text you the details.”<br/>“I can’t wait.”<br/>She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She turned and went back into the shop. Walked straight back to the kitchen and looked at Grace, “What have I done?”<br/>“If you ask me, you’ve finally come to your senses.”<br/>“Right. Okay. Want Henry tonight?”<br/>“Sure. We’ll stuff him full of pizza and liquor. Let him run with scissors. Get him hooked on drugs. You know, kid stuff.”<br/>“Thanks, I knew I could count on you.”<br/>“August has been whining about needing a Halo or some battle for days anyhow.”<br/>“Alright, sounds good but remember not to feed him after midnight and whatever you do, don’t get him wet.”<br/>“Gotcha.” She pointed a finger at Emma. “Someone’s got a big date…”<br/>“It's not that big of a deal.”<br/>“Emma and Killian sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”<br/>“Grow up.” Emma threw her apron at the other woman. <br/>Grace laughed, “Where’s the fun in that?”</p>
<p>Killian barely made it through the door before Alana pounced on him and grabbed the box of donuts from him.<br/>“Did you miss me?”<br/>“I was starving.” She said in return.<br/>“We have food and I’m sure Maggie would’ve made you anything you want.”<br/>“She did. But I wanted donuts and you weren’t here to take me to get donuts.”<br/>‘Oh, the horrors.” he mocked. <br/>She reached out and punched him in the stomach and he had to admit she hit hard for being so little. “Don’t be a jerk, they're not for me, they're for the baby. Are you going to deny your nephew one of life’s most indulgent sins?”<br/>“I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m very sorry.”</p>
<p>Emma stepped out into the living room and looked at Henry who was still sitting at the table with his math homework. Still pouting. <br/>She crossed her arms and leaned back against the kitchen counter. <br/>"Are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked.<br/>"No. But I want you to be happy." He replied.<br/>"I am happy. We're happy right?" She asked.<br/>"Yes. I'd be happier if you weren't sending me to a babysitter. "<br/>"Grace and August aren't babysitting you. You're babysitting them."<br/>Henry snorted. <br/>She picked up her phone when it beeped announcing a text.<br/>"Grace went to get August then they're coming back here to get you and to let Killian in." She added under her breath, “This should be fun."<br/>Then he got up and put his books away and took his bag to his room and came back out empty-handed. He looked at his mom. She stood there in a sweater and leggings with bare feet. Her hair was in its usual messy bun. <br/>"Is that what you're wearing?"<br/>"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"<br/>"Nothing. Just not really what you usually wear for a date."<br/>"It's Just dinner. Here. I'm ordering in Chinese and we're going to get to know each other." Emma defended.<br/>The door opened and Grace walked in and took one look at Emma and said, "No." She set her purse on the counter and marched past Emma and headed to her closet.<br/>Emma gaped and looked at Henry. He just snorted and shrugged.<br/>"She's your friend." He said in defense.<br/>Emma glared at Henry as she followed where Grace went. <br/>Grace pulled out a black dress and laid it on the bed. Then moved to Emma's dresser and pulled out a black lace bra, garter belt, and panty set and tossed it on the bed with black stockings. <br/>"I'm not wearing that. It's just dinner here."<br/>"Dinner here could lead to sex."<br/>Henry yelled from the kitchen. "Don't mention sex and my mom in the sentence."<br/>Grace looked at Emma. "Didn't you teach him about the birds and bees?"<br/>Emma shook her head jokingly, "Nope. You can do that tonight."<br/>"I'll hardly have the time between the drugs and the booze I plan to force him to partake in. I'll let August do it."<br/>Emam scoffed, "Please. I'm not sure anyone ever taught August the birds and bees."<br/>"True. I'll hire a hooker."<br/>"There you go! Problem solved. I'm still not wearing that."<br/>Grace went back to the closet. Came back out with a long forest green sweater. She rummaged in Emma's dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Emma surveyed the new options. <br/>"Take your hair down and put on makeup. "<br/>Emma looped her arm through Grace's arm and pulled her out into the kitchen. "Why are you so bossy?" Grace just looked at her. "I'll do my best. It's just the first date. I'm not going to have sex on the first date."<br/>"Wear heels. And the underwear."<br/>"I'm not wearing the heels," Emma argued. <br/>"Just the sexy underwear. You won't regret it."<br/>Henry groaned. Grace picked up her purse and looped her arm through Henry's much like Emma did her own.<br/>"Henry, my dear little spermling, about 18 years ago your mommy and your daddy really loved each other and they did something special to celebrate that love. They had sex. Now I'm sure that wasn't the first time they had sex. I'm sure they had sex more often, but one of those times your mom had sex you were created. As. A. Result. Of. Sex." <br/>Emma covered her mouth to keep from laughing when Henry looked over at her. <br/>"I'm running away. I'm going to run away to Neverland and I'm never coming back." He deadpanned.<br/>"Okay Honey have a nice trip. Don't forget to brush your teeth every night."<br/>"I hate you." <br/>Emma laughed, "Have fun. Keep Grace and August in line."<br/>He came back and kissed her cheek then went to his room for his bag.<br/>Grace rubbed her hands together. “This is going to be so much fun."<br/>Emam took pity on her son. "Don't do too much damage. I still have most of a year left to create childhood trauma. I don't want you to have all the fun."<br/>Emma waved goodbye to Grace and Henry then went to change her clothes. She pulled on the bra and underwear and jeans and sweater then went to the bathroom vanity and applied lipgloss and mascara and brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror and decided she was good. Stubbornly she decided to stay barefoot.</p>
<p>Killian pulled on a dark blue dress shirt and dark jeans. He shaved the excess stubble that had grown sloppily the past few days. Then dashed some cologne on. He opened the bathroom door and the steam from his shower mixed with his cologne. Alana was dancing from foot to foot waiting for him to vacate the bathroom. He stepped out of the way and she rushed past him. A few seconds later she let out a long satisfied groan. He shook his head with a chuckle. <br/>When she exited the bathroom she just shrugged at him.<br/>"Better?" He asked<br/>"Much." She replied.<br/>"You know there are two other bathrooms in the house right?"<br/>Of course but when I passed this one the baby decided it was now or never. And if I had tried to go any further I would have peed my pants. Now, I can't get down on my hands and knees to clean that without either getting stuck or pushing this baby out right then and there -which would inevitably lead to a much bigger mess. And there's no way I'm going to make Maggie clean up my pee. I'm sure she gets enough of that from you guys."<br/>"Actually Maggie makes us clean the bathrooms if there is any fluid outside of the toilet. So I've taken extreme care to perfect my aim." He reached up and adjusted the collar of his shirt.<br/>"Good for her. You smell amazing and you look great. Why are you dressed up? "<br/>“I’m having dinner with Emma.”<br/>“Really?”<br/>“Yes, is it okay? I know with Liam …”<br/>“It\s fine. Liam wouldn’t want you to sit around and mope till he came back.”<br/>“Okay. Are you going to be alright?”<br/>“Yeah, I’m going to take advantage of an empty house and watch Grease and Grease 2 and maybe even Dirty dancing. And I’m going to order cheeseburger pizza with pickles.”<br/>Killian shuddered, it was an ongoing joke. Neither Killian nor Liam liked Cheeseburger pizza, especially with pickles. They never let Alana order the pizza.<br/>“Okay, Luv. Have a good time.”<br/>“Emma’s lucky.”<br/>"Thank you and I hope so."<br/>"Do you have protection? "<br/>Killian paused and looked down at her. "I beg your pardon?"<br/>"Gosh with your beautiful accent you almost couldn't even tell you were really saying fuck off. "<br/>He smiled sweetly at her, "I would never be so vulgar with you, Luv."<br/>"Unbutton another button."<br/>"Excuse me?"<br/>She reached up and unbuttoned the third button on his shirt."<br/>He smacked her hand away and rebuttoned it. <br/>She shook her head. "If you leave it open you're definitely going to need that protection."<br/>"I think I can handle myself."<br/>"Well, hopefully, you won't have to tonight."<br/>"Alana!" He gaped at her in embarrassment. <br/>"Killian!" She said in mock embarrassment.<br/>“I'm not going to discuss my sex life with you.”<br/>"I always forget what a gentleman you are. Liam's sweet, but I think you got your dose and his dose of charm." He squeezed her shoulder.<br/>"He's fine. We're going to hear from him anytime and he's going to make fun of us for being so worried."<br/>She touched her hand to his. "He won't let us live this down. "<br/>"I know, Luv."</p>
<p>Killian parked in the donut shop lot where he had parked earlier that day. A tall man with brown hair that Killian couldn’t remember if he had met or not opened the door. <br/>“Killian Jones?”<br/>“Aye.”<br/>“August Booth. I’m Emma's adoptive brother. She adopted me.”<br/>“Oh… Emma…. Your date is here.” He made his voice bounce off the walls of the empty shop, “He’s awfully pretty!” he said then winced when Grace smacked him in the back of the head.<br/>“Quit being a jerk.”<br/>“I’m the big brother, I’m allowed to be a jerk. It’s expected.”<br/>Killian smiled nervously and caught the eye roll of the teenage boy standing behind Grace. <br/>“My mom’s upstairs, The door is unlocked.”<br/>“Thanks, Lad,” Killian said.<br/>“No problem.”<br/>Grace looked at Henry and then to Killian, ”This is Emma’s son, Henry.”<br/>Killian nodded at the boy. “Nice to meet you.”<br/>“You too,” Henry mumbled, wanting to be anywhere but here.<br/>He strode to the apartment door and knocked then going in when Emma called “Come in” from somewhere inside. He looked around.<br/>The window sill was covered with plants of varying life stages. He moved closed and examined them. He liked plants, had several in his townhome, Maggie did most of the caretaking and She would have his head if he let one of her babies die.<br/>He remembered the day one of the plants got knocked Liam had found some kids abandoned football in the street and brought it inside and threw it to Killian who had missed and it knocked over one of the plants. Maggie had not been happy. He prayed to every God on earth and in heaven that his brother would come home soon. They needed him.<br/>Emma walked into the kitchen and saw Killian standing at the plants. <br/>“I wanted to hate you so much. I thought you were such a douche.” She spoke in lieu of a hello. Killian turned to where she stood in a green sweater and jeans.<br/>‘And why was that?”<br/>“I thought Alana was your wife.”<br/>“That explains things. You look lovely, Swan.”<br/>“Thank you. You look pretty nice yourself.”<br/>“You looked lost when I came in.”<br/>“I was just thinking about Liam.”<br/>She touched his arm. Still no word?”<br/>“No.”<br/>She wrapped her arms around him and slid her mouth onto his. After an initial moment of shock, he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He opened his mouth under hers and invited her in. her tongue slipped through his lips. Her hands slid up his back and tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. He changed the angle of the kiss and plundered into the depths of her mouth his tongue caressed hers when she finally pulled back. <br/>“Wow! You’re really good at that.” She said breathlessly.<br/>He gave her an irresistible smile. She thought for a second and looked at him. His nicely combed hair was all disheveled from her fingers and she took a breath. Grabbed his neck and pulled his mouth back to hers. He moved his hands up and down her back. She made the decision quicker than any decision she’d ever made in her life. She started pushing him back to the bedroom and he stopped her.<br/>“Emma are you sure?”<br/>“Yes. I wasn’t going to, I was never going to do this. I didn’t want to like you, but you're growing on me.”<br/>“I have that effect on people.”<br/>She smiled, "You stayed up all night worrying about your brother, you take care of your sister-in-law, you go out at all hours of the day to get her donuts.” She stopped. “When do you work? Do you work?”<br/>He shook his head trying to catch up. He took her hand and pulled her over to the couch and sat down. “I love my brother, and I love Alana. I forget sometimes she’s my sister-in-law and not my blood sister. Him being lost or whatever is going on over there is killing me and I am just trying to keep it together for Alana. If anything happens to him my world would be shattered but Alana, she … I don’t know ... but all we can do right now, is keep putting one foot in front of the other and wait.”<br/>“Henry's dad, Neal, died about a year and a half ago. We had a shaky past. I was sixteen when we met. Seventeen when I had Henry we broke up before he was born, I didn’t tell Neal about him. Didn’t see him again until he was eleven and we accidentally met up again. we tried to make it work out for Henry. We lasted about two years and he was killed in a car accident about two years later. Henry was devastated. I did everything I could to comfort him but it was just as you said, putting one foot in front of the other."<br/>“I’m sorry you went through that, Luv.”<br/>She leaned forward and kissed him then pulled back and looked at him with a smile. “That was a very nice thing to say.”<br/>He gave her a devilish grin. “I’m a nice man.” <br/>“Really? I never would have known if you hadn’t told me.”<br/>“It’s a curse, really.” <br/>“Dammit, you're cute.”<br/>“I prefer devilishly handsome.”<br/>“So you’ve said before.’<br/>“Dashing Rapscallion?”<br/>“Hmm. Maybe. What else you got?”<br/>“Piercing-eyed, smoldering-” She cut him off by pressing her lips to his. He opened his mouth against hers to allow her access and she took advantage of it. Her tongue swooped in and invaded his senses. He moved swiftly and pressed her back against the arm of the sofa. She gripped his shoulders with the intent of pushing him back to catch her breath and instead she pulled him closer. His tongue caressed hers then plunged into the depths of her mouth. When they pulled apart she was breathing heavily. Before she could think she used her momentum and reared up and tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He let his hands roam around her body. He rubbed them up and down her back. He moved them down to her bum. He moved them to the front of her body and cupped her breasts over her sweater. She gasped when his hands moved under her sweater then moaned when his hands cupped her lace-clad breasts. She reached for the hem of her sweater and raised it breaking free long enough to pull it over her head. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands up his bare chest. He pushed back against the couch again and pressed his body to hers. They both jumped when his phone vibrated. <br/>“Is that a phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Emma joked. He smiled and pulled out his phone. <br/>“Unknown number. Give me just a second, Luv.”<br/>He answered the phone, “Jones.”<br/>He listened when there was nothing but static. He looked back at the screen then tried again.<br/>“Jones.”<br/>He finally heard a voice on the other end and his eyes widened. “Liam?”<br/>It went to static again and he practically screamed into the phone, “Liam, Brother is that you?”<br/>“Liam, answer me. Is that you, brother?” He could hear the tears ravaging his voice. Felt Emma come up behind him and touch his shoulder.<br/>“Liam!” He cried when the phone went dead. He turned to Emma. Tears on his face. He began buttoning his shirt back up. She had pulled her sweater on while he was on the phone.<br/>“I have to go.”<br/>“Of course. Do you want me to drive you?”<br/>He kissed her hard then grabbed his coat and she followed him down to the front door. He turned to her, pulled her tight against him, and kissed her again.<br/>“I’ll call you.”<br/>“Okay.” She answered breathlessly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short but hopefully sweet. My brain is just not having it with this chapter. So I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3:</p>
<p>Killian rushed into the house to see Alana sitting on the floor of the kitchen. He dropped his keys and rushed to her. She was staring at the wall unblinking. His worst nightmare was coming true. He dropped to his knees beside her. <br/>“Alana, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? The baby? “<br/>“Liam called.”<br/>“He called me too. The call dropped. Did you talk to him?”<br/>“No. He couldn’t hear me.” He scooted over beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder.<br/>“But it was him. It was, right?”<br/>“I think so.”<br/>‘I’ll call the admiral in the morning.”<br/>“That call was the scariest call I ever got. I don’t know if he’s alive or dead or hurt.” she laid her against his shoulder.<br/>He pulled her close and held on tight. “I know, Luv. I know.”<br/>Her small body seemed so fragile as she started to sob. “Our baby needs his daddy. What if he doesn’t come back, Killian” She pulled away and looked at him.<br/>“We’ll deal with that when we get there. Liam will be home and when he gets home he’s going to have a son.” Killian said and made Alana laugh. “And realize that he’s been bumped to the third-best handsome member of the Jones family.” Alana chuckled. He made a show of studying her face then added. “Maybe fourth, you’re much prettier than Liam, but not nearly as pretty as me.”<br/>Alana giggled. “Dare the thought.” <br/>He kissed her temple and stood then held out a hand to her. She glared at him. “I'm going to need more than a hand because I don’t remember how I got down here and I don’t know how to get up.”<br/>He helped her up with a tiny smirk. She swatted him and waddled into the living room and plopped down on the chair. He automatically pushed the ottoman over to her as she lifted her feet. <br/>“So tell me about your date.”<br/>“It was nice. We talked.”<br/>“Is that it?”<br/>“We got interrupted.”<br/>“Liam.”<br/>“Yep. My brother is in a whole other continent and still manages to spoil my game.”<br/>“Poor Killian.”<br/>“We never even got around to food.”<br/>“I’m hungry too. Don’t suppose you brought me donuts?”<br/>“Sorry. No. How about pizza?”<br/>“Bacon cheeseburger with pickles?”<br/>“Eww. No. Pepperoni with no pickles.”<br/>Alana sighed, "I guess that sounds okay.”<br/>Killian picked up his phone and called the order in. “I’d like to place a delivery order.” he gave his address and delivery information. “I’d like a large pepperoni. Can you add a large bacon cheeseburger pizza with pickles.” he smiled at Alana’s happy dance from her chair.<br/>“Happy?”<br/>“Very.”<br/>“Great, now you just have to name the baby after me.”<br/>“Oh. Done. boy or girl. The baby’s name is Killian the second.”<br/>“I thought it was a boy?”<br/>“I don’t really know, but I have a feeling it’s a boy.”<br/>“Well. Killian would make a great girl’s name.”<br/>A short time later Killian walked past Alana's room. He could hear her crying. He knocked lightly then pushed the door open.<br/>"Everything okay?" He asked from the doorway <br/>"Yeah' she said sniffling. <br/>"I just miss him."<br/>"Aye. Me too."<br/>"I'm afraid. "<br/>" We're going to bring him home."<br/>"But what if we don't? I don't want to raise the baby alone."<br/>"You're not alone.  Not ever. You have me."<br/>She smiled through teary eyes. </p>
<p>The next morning he made his first call. He was done waiting. It was time to turn the pressure on and get his brother home. He picked up his phone to call when it began to vibrate indicating an incoming call. <br/>“Jones.” He answered.<br/>“Jones, Commander Wilson. I am calling about Liam Jones. He told us to call you instead of his wife. “<br/>“Liam? Is he okay? What happened?”<br/>“Liam was involved in a fight.”<br/>“A fight? Is he in the brig? Is that why we have not heard from him?”<br/>“Not exactly.”<br/>“What is it then? Is he okay?”<br/>“There was a fight between two crewmen and Liam jumped in to stop it and got beat, then that night the men involved in the fight broke into Liam’s cabin and attacked him. He was stabbed multiple times. We sent him to a Naval hospital in China. He’s been recuperating. He underwent surgery to repair a lung. I can’t give any more information to you over the phone.”<br/>“Where do I need to go?”<br/>“His wife can meet Liam in China and be with him until he is well enough to be shipped back to the states. Once he can be transported he will be sent to Bethesda, Maryland. To recuperate. Should be a few days to a week till he can be transported maybe sooner depending on how fast he heals”<br/>“His wife, Alana is almost nine months pregnant, She can’t travel overseas right now. I’m his only other relative.”<br/>“I’ll let you work that out. I’ll send all the information you need in an email.”<br/>“Sounds good, Thank you, Commander Wilson.”</p>
<p>He hung up and went in to wake up Alana. He sat on the chair by her bed and filled her in.<br/>“I’m going to kill him for this. I want to go to see him.”<br/>Killian raised an eyebrow at her, “I don’t think they let women in your condition fly overseas.”<br/>“I’m pregnant. It's not contagious. I’ll call my doctor. I'm sure she will allow it.”<br/>Twenty minutes later Alana was watching Killian pack with a pout. “You promise to call as soon as you get there. And believe me, if anything happens to either of you while you're there I’ll kill you both.”<br/>“I do not doubt you would.”<br/>“Are you going to see Emma before you leave?” Alana asked.<br/>“Emma.” he paused with a folded shirt halfway to his bag. Everything had moved so fast with Liam he hadn’t even thought about their ruined night.<br/>Alana picked up his cellphone from the nightstand and handed it to him.<br/>He looked at the time then at his bag. Alana sighed. “Go see her, I’ll pack your undies for you.”<br/>He kissed her cheek. “I’ll be back in an hour. My plane leaves in three .” She took the shirt from his hand and placed it in his bag. He grabbed his keys and rushed to the door then looked back at her. “Don’t touch my undies.”<br/>“It’s not like I’ve never seen men’s underwear before. And if you couldn't tell I’ve ever seen a man naked.”<br/>He shuddered, “I firmly believe you got pregnant by kissing my brother. I try not to think about his sex life.”<br/>She grinned, “Kissing is where it all started. If you hurry you have time for more than kissing Emma.”<br/>He opened his mouth to say something but closed it firmly. “One hour,” he repeated.</p>
<p>Emma stood at the stove flipping pancakes when Henry and Killian walked through the door. She turned surprised to see Killian.<br/>“Hi.” She said.<br/>“I pulled in the same time the lad was getting home and he let me in. I hope that’s okay.”<br/>“Sure. It’s great to see you.” She couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face.<br/>Henry dropped his bag in the middle of the floor and looked from his mom to the guy in the kitchen. They were just standing them grinning at each other. <br/>“Mom. You're burning the pancakes.” She jumped and turned to flip the pancakes currently on the griddle.<br/>“How was your night, Henry”<br/>“Fine. I can’t figure out why August thinks he can even play Call of duty without me. I mean his team stinks and the only way he ever wins is with me helping him.”<br/>“So you survived the night with Grace and August?”<br/>“Yes, but Grace refused to feed me till I dished on Violet.”<br/>"Well you don’t look starved so I assume you settled her curiosity.”<br/>“Sort of. She called us cute.”<br/>Emma hid her smile as she turned back to the pancakes.”Well, if the shoe fits.”<br/>“Mom. Seriously.” Killian decided to jump in and take the pressure off the boy.<br/>“I play Call of Duty or I did before my brother got married. We used to be a pretty undefeatable team.”<br/>“My mom said your brother was lost in action or something in Iraq?”<br/>“Well, something like that. He’s on a big ship in the gulf and he stopped calling and the administration here apparently lost contact with the ship. Turns out my brother stopped a fight and then the guys that were fighting broke into his cabin that night and beat him up really bad and he got stabbed with a knife, several times.”<br/>“Whoa,” Henry said at the same time Emma said.<br/>“Oh My god Killian.”<br/>“Um, Oh yeah.” he rubbed a hand behind his head and said,” That's actually why I came over. I’m getting on a plane in a few hours. I have to go to China to be with Liam. I don’t want to leave Alana alone but I know Maggie will be there every day. I would ask her to stay but she has a family. So I just asked if she would come in every day instead of her usual three times. I don’t know how long I’ll be there. They said maybe a week. Then he’ll be transferred to Maryland. “<br/>“Why can’t his wife go?” Henry asked.<br/>“She’s nine months pregnant,” Emma answered, setting a plate of pancakes on the table.<br/>“So?” He asked around a mouthful of pancakes.<br/>“It’s too dangerous.’ She answered. “Is Liam okay then?”<br/>“His C.O. said he had a punctured lung during the fight. That’s why they sent him to China.”<br/>Emma sat down across from Killian at the table. “She can stay here, we actually have a spare room. It would only take me a few minutes to clear it out. 24/7 access to free donuts.”She added on a laugh.”<br/>“That’s nice of you to offer, Luv.” He smiled. “I’ll ask her if she would prefer to stay here.”<br/>“It’d be fun. I always wanted a sister.”<br/>“Why? You have August.” Henry said.<br/>“This is true but you shouldn’t insult your uncle if he’s not here to defend himself.”<br/>Henry shrugged and stuffed his mouth with more pancakes. Killian glanced at the clock on the wall, “I should go. I just wanted to see you and tell you I’d be gone for a while.”<br/>Henry pointed his fork at Emma’s cellphone on the table. “Isn’t that why they invented phones?”<br/>Emma reached out and smacked him in the back of the head.<br/>“Please excuse my son. I think he accidentally ate his manners along with the entire plate of pancakes I just made.” she glared at him. She stood to walk Killian to the door. “Please, tell Alana she’s welcome to come to stay with us. Give her my number and have her call if she needs anything.”<br/>“She’ll call you at three am for donuts.”<br/>“I’ll deliver.” he looked back to see Henry still eating and his nose stuck in his phone. He leaned forward and captured her mouth with his. His tongue pressed gently on the seam of her lips and with a sigh of pleasure, she opened her mouth and let him slip in and fill her. He slowly drew back and placed one hand on her cheek and looked her in the eyes, “when I get home we will finish this.”<br/>She didn’t have a response, just watched him go. She went back inside and Henry glanced up at her.<br/>“Is his brother going to be okay?”<br/>“I don’t know. I think so.”<br/>“Should I go clean the spare room?”<br/>“Yes, that’d be great.”<br/>She thought about how scared Alana must be and how scared Killian must be. She couldn’t imagine living without August; he had gotten her through a rough childhood. Ushered her into adulthood when she needed it most. And helped raise Henry for the first several years of his life. She ragged on him but she knew she wouldn’t be the woman she was today without her brother. She grabbed her phone and texted him.<br/>“I love you, you jerk.”<br/>“Aww.”<br/>“Jerkface.”<br/>“I know you are but what am I?”<br/>“Do you really want me to answer that?”<br/>“No. Love you too.”<br/>She put her phone down and went to help Henry clean.</p>
<p>Killian laid his bag in the backseat of the taxi and turned back to Alana. “I promise to call as soon as I can.” Killian hugged her and looked at her. “Emma said to call if you need anything including donuts.”<br/>‘I think after I have this baby I will never eat another donut in my life.”<br/>He laughed, "Yeah right. Call me if you need to talk.”<br/>She sniffled and hugged him tightly. “Okay. Tell him I love him.”<br/>‘I will.”<br/>He got in the cab and she said before he could shut the door. “Bring him home to me.”<br/>“I will.” He waved as she shut the door and the cab pulled away from the curb. She went back inside and sent a text to Liam.<br/>“If you get this, just know I love you. Killian is on his way.”<br/>Her phone vibrated immediately in the hand and she cried happy tears when the face of her husband appeared on the screen. His face was swollen and bruised and bandaged and she cried out loud. “Liam.”<br/>“Hi, sweetie.” He wheezed.<br/>“Oh. I am so glad to hear your voice.”<br/>“Yeah sorry. Can’t.talk.long.” every word was punctuated by a coughing fit. “I love you, Alana. Coming. Home. soon.” she saw the ceiling as he had another coughing fit then a very pretty young lady she assumed was one of the nurses, came on the screen. <br/>“I am Li Na. I am the nurse of Captain Jones. He needs rest. He will call tomorrow. I take good care of Captain Jones.”<br/>“Thank-you. Just tell him to get better and come home. I love him.”<br/>“I will. Goodbye.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>